


Brighter Than Sunflowers

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After Jo comes back from a hunt with the Winchesters in a bad mood, the reader decides to help her girlfriend relax.





	Brighter Than Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

The door to the motel room slammed shut, startling you from your research. Jo stalked across the room, flinging her gear down and stomping to the bathroom. You raised your eyebrows at her appearance; she was covered head to toe in some kind of goo, smelling like she’d climbed out of a dumpster. “Babe,” you began cautiously, “what’s in you hair? What happened?”

“Trust me,” she growled through the closed bathroom door, “you don’t want to know. This is the last time I do Dean any favors. The jerk asks us to hightail it over here to help with a case, then laughs when me and Sam get covered in this stuff. Never again.”

You packed away your laptop, knowing that when Jo was this worked up, you needed to distract her to calm her down. You tiptoed to the bathroom door and eased it open. The sound of the shower running and steam starting to form greeted you, Jo clearly needing to get clean as soon as she could. You glanced around and saw a pile of her clothes in the corner. “Sweetie, what do you want to do with your clothes? I could be wrong, but I don’t think they can be salvaged.”

“Toss them. I’m making Dean buy me new ones- those were my favorite jeans,” she called over the sound of running water. You grabbed an empty plastic bag and carefully loaded the sticky clothes into it, not eager to get any of whatever it was on you. After tossing the bag outside to be dealt with tomorrow, you returned to the bathroom, shucking your tank top and shorts. There was one surefire way to get Jo to calm down when she was this mad- nothing like a good orgasm or two to get the endorphins going. Shimmying out of your bra and panties, you pulled back the curtain and moved to stand behind her.

Jo didn’t react at first, just letting the hot water wash away all of the gunk. You reached for the shampoo, pouring a good amount into the palm of your hand. You started washing her hair, working it into a lather of bubbles as Jo tilted her head back with a sigh. Your fingers worked through her honey colored strands slowly and gently, occasionally massaging her scalp with your fingertips. Once you were sure all of the goop was loosened up, you urged her to turn around and face you so she could rinse the bubbles out. Her eyes were shut tight, the little frown on her face indicating she was still fuming a bit. Time to act.

Taking advantage of her closed eyes, you leaned forward to lay a soft kiss to her pouty lips. Before she could react, you kissed your way down her slender throat, the skin there smelling like her raspberry body wash. You peppered her with gentle kisses, hands resting on her hips. She let out a moan as you began stroking up and down her sides. Her chest rubbed against yours, your sensitive breasts aching in the most beautiful way from the contact. She was so soft under your hands, your fingers occasionally brushing up against scars left from old injuries. You tickled her slightly, grinning against her neck as she let out an involuntary giggle.

Her arms wrapped around your back, drawing you in closer. Your breasts pushed against one another, skin sliding deliciously against skin. You moaned against her, pulling shivers from her at the vibrations. You scraped your teeth along her skin, just hard enough to sting. You lavished her throat with attention until she was writhing in your arms, never once stopping your hands movement. You slid them between you and cupped her breasts, running your thumbs along her nipples. She whined, one of her hands coming up to tangle in your hair. Water cascaded over your entwined bodies, glistening on your skin.

You began pulling at one of her nipples, rolling it between your thumb and forefinger as you kissed your way down her chest to take the other in your mouth. She arched up into you, whimpering as you sucked at her. You laved at her skin, delighting in the feeling of the hard pebble beneath your tongue. You bit down gently, tugging at her ever so slightly. Her hand tightened in your hair and she pushed your face closer to her chest. You left open mouthed kisses along her skin, tongue lapping at her hot flesh. God you were so wet for her already. But this wasn’t about you; it was about Jo and making her feel good.

Releasing her nipple with one last nip, you pulled her mouth to you, claiming it in a hard kiss. You ran your tongue along the seam of her lips, demanding entry. She welcomed you in eagerly, meeting your tongue with her own. You groaned into her mouth at the taste of her. If sunshine had a flavor, that was Jo. You stood under the water just like that, getting lost in the taste and feel and sound of each other. After several minutes, you needed more. You needed to hear her screaming, begging for you. You maneuvered her to lean against the wall, bracing her for what you had planned next.

Breaking the kiss, you buried your head in the crook of her neck, biting down hard and sucking a mark onto her pale skin. She cried out, tossing her head back and thrusting her chest out against you. You sucked harsh kisses down her body, kneeling down in front of her. Nipping at the skin of her abdomen, you dipped your tongue into her bellybutton. She whined, calling out for you. You ignored her pleas, focused on your goal. You gripped her hips tightly, fingers digging in as you held her in place. Her hands buried themselves in your hair, pulling almost to the point of pain.

You lifted one of Jo’s legs over your shoulder, leaving her open for you. Taking a moment to catch your breath, you admired the sight in front of you. God she was fucking gorgeous. Creamy skin glistening from the shower, flushed to a pretty pink from the heat of the water and the skill of your tongue. Purple bruises were starting to bloom on her, contrasting beautifully. Pretty little mouth panting for you, crying for you. Of all the women you’d been with in the past, not one of them could compare to Jo. You weren’t ashamed to admit you were a little smug that this gorgeous woman, this ferocious hunter, chose you to share her bed and her life with.

Never taking your eyes off of her flushed face, you dipped your head down, dragging your tongue through her dripping folds. “Fuuuuuck,” you moaned out as the taste of her hit your tongue. Jo’s flavor was divine, truly the sweetest you’d ever tasted. You began to lap at her eagerly, digging in like you hadn’t eaten in days. Jo tried bucking up into, pressing down hard on your head to get you closer. You wrapped your arms around her thighs, pinning her hips to the wall to hold her still for you. The little whimpers and sighs falling from her lips were like music to your ears. You were lost to everything else, unaware of the lukewarm water pouring over you, the heat of the steam filled room- the only thing that mattered was Jo.

You ran your tongue along her outer lips, licking and sucking at her, groaning as you worked her into a frenzy. She was soaking wet from all your teasing, the scent and taste of her arousal surrounding you. You couldn’t get enough, dipping your tongue inside her core and lapping at her. You swirled your tongue around her clit before drawing it into your mouth. You suckled at it gently, keeping her on the edge of coming. She was close, you could tell, so close to ecstasy. She was actually dripping for you, her slick sliding down her thighs to be washed down the drain. That wouldn’t do- no bit of her should go to waste. Jo cursed when you released her clit, her breath catching as you licked up her inner thigh, determined to get every last drop. “Sto- stop being a fu- fucking tease,” she ground out weakly.

“Who me, a tease,” you asked innocently, batting your lashes up at her for good measure. She glared down at you, clearly not as amused as you were. Before she could say anything, you lunged for her clit, digging back in with gusto. She shrieked at the unexpected force, thrashing in your arms. One of her hands gripped onto the wall in an effort to steady herself. “Oh god,” she whimpered.

Jo rode your face hard, thrusting her hips forward with every swipe of your tongue. While she was distracted by your tongue, you unwrapped one hand from around her thigh. At her next hard buck, you shoved three fingers into her sopping wet cunt, delighting in the way she screamed your name. You started up a ruthless pace, curling and scissoring your fingers, fucking her hard and fast on your hand. You laved at her clit, desperate to feel her come on your fingers, unable to hold back your moans. Her walls started to flutter around you, letting you know how close she was. You sought out that last little push she needed, finding her g-spot and massaging it relentlessly. Her thighs shook as she came, sobbing your name. Her pussy convulsed around your fingers, clamping down hard as you slowed your pace.

You licked up her release, drinking it all down. She rode out her high, hips gradually coming to a stop. Jo hissed as you withdrew your fingers from her sensitive cunt. You pulled away from her and sucked your fingers into your mouth, moaning as you cleaned them of her slick. You looked up at her, damn near ready to come just from the sight she made. Chest heaving, sweet brown eyes gazing down at you filled with so much love and lust. Your poor neglected pussy ached for something, anything. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you eased her leg off your shoulder, setting it down gently. Jo relaxed the death grip she had on your hair, releasing your head.

Moving to stand on shaky legs, you tried to rub your thighs together discreetly, desperate for some kind of friction. Once you were on your feet, Jo tugged you closer, wrapping her arms around you and kissing you deep. You moaned at the idea that she could taste herself on you. Her tongue coaxed yours into a dance, tangling together. When the need for air became too much, you broke away, resting your face in the crook of her neck. A shock went through you when you felt Jo spread your knees apart with one of hers, pulling you forward until your core rested lightly on her thigh. You looked up at her in confusion- tonight had been for her, not you. Not that you were complaining at this turn of events. “Come on, baby, don’t tell me you didn’t work yourself up too,” she whispered, barely audible over the cooling water. “I know you need to come and I need to see you come. Take what we both need.”

A whine tore from you as she pressed against you more firmly, your swollen clit dragging on her soft skin. Permission granted, you rutted against her, a nonstop litany of sounds spilling from you. Jo murmured words of encouragement and praise, telling you how good you looked, how well you fucked her, she was so so lucky to have you in her life to take care of her. You could barely focus on what she was saying, so far gone you were nearly delirious with the need to come. You pushed down harder, rubbing against her frantically. Your drenched pussy cried out for release, your slick coating her thigh. Finally getting the friction you craved, you felt yourself approaching the edge in record time. Tossing your head back, you were unaware of Jo snaking a hand between you until you felt her delicate fingers, calloused from hunting, rubbing at your clit.

The unexpected caress was all you needed to go careening headlong into rapture. Jo’s name tore from your lips as ecstasy crashed down on you, pleasure coursing through every limb. Your hips bucked wildly as your pussy spasmed helplessly. You felt her lips latch onto one of your nipples, pulling and sucking at you as she worked her fingers over your clit tirelessly. She drew out your climax for as long as possible. Finally, after what felt like hours, you started to float down as she eased you back toward earth. She let go of your nipple with a pop, briefly dipping her fingers into your center to gather up some of your slick. You let out a weak moan as she cleaned them off with obvious relish. By the time you were able to form coherent sentences, reality set in as icy jets of water poured over you. You both shrieked a little, hurriedly rinsing off and climbing out of the shower.

The two of you dried each other with slow, easy motions, post-coital sleepiness dragging at your limbs. Ignoring your wet hair, you both staggered over to the bed on unsteady legs, shutting off the lights and crawling under the covers. She wrapped you in her embrace, holding you close. You nestled into Jo, resting your head on her chest. You played absently with strands of her golden hair, brighter than sunflowers. It was quiet, the only sounds the synchronized beating of your hearts and the low hum of the air conditioner. Her warmth surrounded you, leaving you feeling safer than you’d ever felt before.

Snuggling in closer to Jo, you whispered, “You know, we could be adults and let Dean’s jackassery slide…or we could take a joyride in Baby and find the muddiest potholes around. Just an idea.”

Jo burst out laughing, pulling you in tighter and planting a kiss on your nose. “This is why I love you. So beautiful and so damn devious. Sounds like a plan.”

You smiled, pleased with yourself. As long as she was safe and happy, you were happy. Tomorrow promised to be an interesting day.


End file.
